Discord's Double Feature of Chaos
by Windrises
Summary: Discord grants Ponyville with chaotic trouble for two days in a row.


Note: My Little Pony is owned by Shout Factory and Hasbro.

Discord said, "Lets think. Today I have a totally free schedule. Nothing for the master of chaos to do. However I have this weird thing that I had something important to do today. Oh well."

Discord walked around Ponyville pulling pranks various ponies. Dr. Hooves walked up to Discord. Discord asked, "What's up doc?"

Dr. Hooves said, "I think that you know what is going on today."

Discord said, "Actually I don't."

Dr. Hooves facepalmed and said, "Discord today is our bowling game."

Discord said, "You're right. I forgot about that."

Dr. Hooves replied, "Of course you did. I have picked a bowling partner. I assume that you have too."

Discord nervously said, "I didn't. I better go."

Discord went to Twilight Sparkle's kingdom. Twilight Sparkle asked, "Can I help you Discord?"

Discord said, "Yeah right. Where's my buddy Starlight Glimmer?"

Twilight Sparkle replied, "Starlight is busy."

Discord said, "Yeah right."

Spike said, "Starlight is going to help me."

Discord said, "Nobody can help you Spike. You're hopeless. Now get me my Starlight."

Starlight Glimmer walked by and said, "Here I am."

Discord happily said, "Ah. Starlight Dimmer um I mean Glimmer has arrived to my rescue." Discord hugged Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer said, "Um what's up Discord?"

Discord said, "Good news my dear: I have a bowling game today and you can be my bowling partner."

Starlight Glimmer said, "Sounds like fun. Lets go."

Discord said, "That's my girl."

Twilight Sparkle said, "Discord I need Starlight for something important."

Discord said, "Let Spike take care of it."

Spike said, "I can't. I'm helpless."

Discord and Starlight Glimmer went to the bowling alley. Discord said ,"I hope that we don't have to wear bowling shoes."

Starlight Glimmer replied, "Since Fred Flintstone didn't wear bowling shoes we don't have to do too."

Dr. Hooves said, "Welcome Discord and Starlight. This is my bowling partner."

Maud Pie said, "Hi. I'm Maud and I love rocks."

Starlight Glimmer replied, "Oh hi Maud. Nice to see you again."

Discord said, "Lets get this bowling party started."

Dr. Hooves said, "I will go first." Dr. Hooves threw his bowling ball and knocked down every single pin.

Discord asked, "How did you manage to knock down all of them?"

Starlight Glimmer, said "He must be lucky."

Dr. Hooves replied, "It's not luck. I have studied the art of bowling for years. Now I'm a master at it."

Discord said, "Well it's time to show this doctor who the master of bowling is." Discord knocked down most of the pins. Only 2 of the pins remained up. Discord said "I failed."

Starlight Glimmer said, "You did really good."

Dr. Hooves said, "Maud it's your turn."

Maud Pie replied, "We need to hold on."

Dr. Hooves asked, "What's wrong?"

Maud Pie said, "Boulder says that he wants to bowl."

Dr. Hooves said, "But he's a rock."

Maud Pie said, "Boulder is really insistent on bowling. I'm going to let him do it." The 4 of them stood around while Boulder did nothing.

Discord said, "Time's up. Starlight it's your turn. Dr. Hooves is only ahead by 2 pins. If you knock down 3 pins we will win the game."

Starlight Glimmer said, "I'm kind of worried."

Discord said, "I believe in you."

Starlight Glimmer threw her bowling ball. She knocked down 5 of the pins.

Discord said, "We won. Oh yeah." Discord did a victory dance.

Dr. Hooves said, "I can't believe that I lost."

Maud Pie said, "Boulder says that he will practice his bowling skills."

Discord and Starlight Glimmer went to the kingdom. Discord said, "Thanks for playing the bowling game Starlight. You did great."

Starlight Glimmer said, "You did way better than me."

Discord said, "Well I better go back to causing chaos." Discord patted Starlight on her head and went back to causing trouble.

The next day Discord said, "Ah. I have so many great friends: Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie. Wait. Something seems off about my friends. That's right. None of them are guys. Ponies might start to think I'm girly which I'm not. I know what to do. I will invite the guy characters for a hangout day and then I will be even more manly and beloved than I already am. I'm so smart."

Discord invited some of the show's guy characters for a special hangout day. He rented Mr. and Mrs. Cake's shop for the day. Mr. Cake said, "I hope you have a good day Discord."

Discord said, "I sure will."

Mr. Cake said, "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

Discord said, "I will probably forget."

Mr. Cake said, "What?" Mr. Cake was so nervous that he passed out.

Discord said, "I'll remember to lock the door." Mr. Cake got up and left.

Discord wore his fancy orange suit. He said, "I look great. Ah. Hello Spike."

Spike said, "Hi Discord. What's up doc?"

Discord angrily stared at Spike while saying, "I'm not a doctor you weirdo."

Spike said, "It's what Bugs Bunny says."

Discord said, "I'm not a bunny."

Spike asked, "What are you?"

Discord gently hit Spike and said "It's rude to ask such things. Sit down." Discord and Spike sat down. Discord tried to hand Spike a glass of water, but he accidentally threw it in Spike's face. Discord giggled.

Discord tried to hand Spike a plate of food, but he accidentally threw it on the ground. The plate broke.

The Flim Flam brothers walked in. Flim said, "Thank you for inviting us."

Discord, said "You're welcome. Please sit down."

Flim said, "Actually me and Flam are going to check out the kitchen. We will back soon enough."

Discord said, "Okay. I wonder what those 2 are up to."

The Flim Flam brothers went into Mr. and Mrs. Cake's kitchen. Flim said, "We can steal all of their materials."

Flam said, "Lets take their drink making machine."

Flim said, "Good idea."

The Flim Flam brothers stole all of the important materials that Mr. and Mrs. Cake used to make the stuff that they sold. The Flim Flam brothers put the stuff in bags. They walked out of the kitchen.

Discord asked, "What were you two doing in the kitchen?"

Flim said, "Um nothing that you should worry about."

Discord said, "Alright."

Spike asked, "What's in those bags?"

Flim said, "We are taking Mr. and Mrs. Cake's garbage."

Flam said, "We better go." The Flim Flam brothers left.

Spike said, "That seemed weird."

Discord said, "It's nothing that we should worry about."

Filthy Rich showed up and said, "I'm sorry that I was late. I was working on a new location for my spa."

Discord said, "Sit down."

Filthy Rich said, "Well I'm not going to stand down."

Discord was confused and said, "What do you mean?"

Filthy Rich said, "I was trying to amuse you."

Discord said, "Well you failed hard."

Filthy Rich said, "Look behind you. There's um a cute girl over there."

Discord and Spike looked away while Filthy Rich took Mr. and Mrs. Cake's cash register. Filthy Rich walked out.

Spike asked, "Where's Mr. Rich?"

Discord said, "He probably had another meeting with Fisher Biskit."

Dr. Hooves walked in and said, "I'm glad that I'm early."

Discord said, "You're actually late."

Dr. Hooves said, "Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Cake have a lovely clock. It's the same level of quality as my time machine."

Discord said, "Do you have a hot tube time machine?"

Dr. Hooves said, I'm working on that." While Discord and Spike ate lunch Dr. Hooves stole Mr. and Mrs. Cake's clock and left.

Spike asked, "Where is Dr. Hooves?"

Discord said, "I don't know."

Big Macintosh walked in. Discord asked, "Are you Applejack's brother?"

Big Macintosh said ,"Yep." Big Macintosh stole Mr. and Mrs. Cake's apples and left.

Spike asked, "Did he steal Mr. and Mrs. Cake's apples?"

Discord said, "Probably not."

Snips and Snails walked in. Discord asked, "Do you 2 want to sit down and have lunch with us?"

Snips said, "Actually I'm just here to take a table."

Snails said, "And I'm going to take a sign."

Snips stole a table and Snails stole the sign.

Spike asked, "Did they steal stuff?"

Discord said, "I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't do that. They are probably borrowing stuff."

Discord and Spike finished having lunch. Discord said, "That was fun. We should hangout next Saturday."

Spike said, "Okay."

The next night Mr. and Mrs. Cake returned to their shop. Mrs. Cake noticed that a bunch of their stuff was gone. She said, "Our shop is doomed." Mr. Cake passed out.


End file.
